Secret Origin
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: Neal and Peter begin a new case but a witness appears and Neal panics as he tries to protect his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time writing a White Collar fanfic but I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar **

Neal and Peter walked away from the townhouse of the possible suspect of their case. A simple house burglary occurred three days ago and his alibi fit into when the crime was committed. Neal had a feeling that their suspect had more to his story than just making a couple of bucks off expensive jewelry of the rich people of New York. Neal was thinking this as Peter argued with him about a comment he had made about his lucky tie. He sighed and paused before entering his car.

"Peter that's just some silly superstition of yours. No "lucky tie" is going to make-" he paused as he saw a familiar face pass by. He couldn't believe his eyes as he recognized the woman. Her long dark wavy hair fell to the middle part of her back, her pale skin contrasting, and what was more noticeable was her flashing ice blue eyes. Neal stepped away from the car and stepped on the sidewalk to watch her walk away. Had she noticed or recognized him as well, or was that just him? Peter noticed his ogling and smirked at him.

"Come on, Neal. You're usually much more discrete about the women you check out and they're usually much younger as well" Peter noted. His partner didn't respond with a quick jab and he looked up from unlocking the door. He scrutinized Neal's expression and found something he wasn't expecting to see. Peter's joking smirk slipped and felt his eyebrows knit together in concern. Neal had this recognition upon his face but it seemed like he had just saw a ghost. "Neal?" Peter called. Neal snapped out of his trance and glanced a Peter.

"Sorry Peter, just spaced out I guess." he shook his head and got in the car. Peter got in as well wondering what was going through the ex-con's mind right now. They drove away as Neal felt excitement and a bubbling panic arise him. He stared out the window and watched for the woman he saw earlier. His mother.

**Author's Note: I don't know, should I continue? Reviews are welcome! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

As Neal and Peter made their way up to the office Neal's fears came true as he saw the woman he was dreading having in his life again talking to Agent Hughes. Peter saw Neal draw back behind him a couple of steps which was unlike him. Caffrey was confident in everything and always stood by Peter's side just like a partner would, facing every new case together. He turned to Hughes and let his concerns fall to the back of his mind.

"Agent Burke, this is Catalina Cruz. She's a witness that should provide some useful information for your case." Peter shook hands with her as Hughes introduced them. He heard Neal behind let out a long breath that sounded as if he had been holding it ever since he walked into the office. _I'll definitely talk to him later about this_, Peter thought. He stopped shaking hands with her when he realized something.

"A witness? Of what, exactly?" Peter questioned.

"She witnessed the kidnapping of the main suspects daughter, we believe it may connect some dots." Peter nodded and thanked Hughes as he walked away. He returned his attention to Catalina and noticed she was staring intently at Neal.

_Oh my god, thank god_. Neal blessed the lord in his mind and thanked him that his mother was divorced and no longer held onto the name Caffrey. He stared straight into her eyes and gave her a warning that the two made when he was small. They made it specifically when his father ever went into one of his drunken rages. He simply blinked his eyes once very slowly and tugged once at his right ear. Simple body language that told her not to say anything about their relation. Caffrey recovered, however, when Peter noticed the interaction and was about to turn around to talk at Neal.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you...?" he shook her hand.

"Catalina." she repeated. He smiled at her, genuinely glad to see her even though he was still freaking out on the inside.

"I'm Neal."

"It's nice to meet you too, Neal." she smiled at him as well. Her smile was something that Neal had inherited from her. He noticed it had a hint of sadness to it and he felt his heart drop in his chest at the sight of it.

"Well, should we get on with it then?" Peter broke the introduction and led the way.

WCWCWCWCWCWC

Catalina informed them that on her way back to her friends house she's witnessed a horrible scene. A little girl, about five years old, was playing with some chalk outside when a huge black van screeched out of no where. A couple of men with ski masks on grabbed her and whisked her away.

"Was this the house, Miss Cruz?" Peter held out the picture of their suspect's house. Catalina nodded and looked around the room nervously. Peter caught her and thought it may be wise to ask her one more question. "Miss Cruz, I just need you to answer one more thing, is that alright?"

"Yes" it sounded like a question.

"Did any of the men see you when you witnessed this?" Peter felt Neal stiffen as he said this. Peter would _seriously_ need to talk to him about this later, the curiosity was killing him. She looked up at Peter and he saw the fear in her eyes that already told him the answer. Her voice sounded so small as it trembled out in a whisper.

"Yes, yes they did."

**Author's note**: sorry this took so long! I've been distracted and kept forgetting but I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter, Hughes, and Neal stood at the top of the staircase outside the interrogation room. They were talking but Neal was intently focused on his mother who stood idly drinking coffee in the FBI headquarters. It felt strange to Neal having a big part of his past so close to him yet no one knowing they had a connection. He knew, however, that Peter suspected that they knew each other due to his strange behavior by the car and when he first "met" Catalina. He was a con man and his mask shielded others from knowing his true self but even he had chinks in his armor.

"So what is your real reason for coming to New York?" he asked as he made his way to the coffee pot. Catalina looked up in surprise and glanced around.

"Oh, so you're talking to me?" Neal knew that tone, she was _mad_.

"I liked your little act in there." he gestured towards the interrogation room in amusement and drank a sip of his coffee. He grimaced at the taste and set the cup down.

"Why can't any one know you're my hijo?" she countered. When ever these two started talking no answers were clearly ever spoken but by the time their conversation ended they got when they needed to hear.

"You're hiding something" Neal squinted at her accusingly.

"Ashamed of your own madre" she shook her head and sipped at her coffee.

"Stop deflecting" her eyes shot up at him. She glared at him thus beginning the stare down.

"Fine" she sighed. "You can probably already guess who's involved in the kidnapping."

"Black van, at least three guys to do the job, and all similar in height and build. Well, that's based off your description since you didn't see their faces but I would have to say it's probably one of the five crime families of New York. Our main suspect is originally from Queens but he moved here two years ago so it would make sense he somehow got involved in the mob".

"It's the Gambino crime family, the Ozone Park Boys." Neal turned towards her sharply.

"How do you know that?" Neal scrutinized her. Before she had the chance to answer his question, Peter burst their bubble to grab the coffee pot. Neal cleared his throat and straightened his posture. His mother sipped at her coffee and let her eyes wander around innocently. There was an awkward silence as Peter eyed them both suspiciously.

"So Ms. Cruz" Peter started after a gulp of his coffee. "We'll have you stay here at the headquarters considering the circumstances. You said you were visiting and staying with a friend correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Is he or she involved in any way?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, we'd like to keep it that way. I'll have an agent go with you to grab your belongings and a cot set up here for you to sleep in".

"Thank you" she smiled at him genuinely. He nodded and made his way back to his office. Her smile morphed into a grimace as she turned to Neal. His eyes widened as she tried to pull off a pout.

"Uh-uh, no way".

"Come on, please?" she whispered brokenly. She really knew how to lay it on thick.

"Don't do that, you're staying here with what ever agent you get stuck with" Neal looked her over and knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "Plus, at least you'll be safe here. And you're going to have to tell them what's going on, they can smell a lie from a mile away" Neal walked away in irritation of his mother to follow Peter up to his office.

"And so can you" she whispered into her coffee cup.

**Sorry it took sooooo long to update, I don't know I've just been having a brain fart with this story. Plus, it didn't help that I also decided to do a suits fanfic randomly as well. I hope you enjoyed and more will come soon! : **)


	4. Chapter 4

Neal didn't necessarily care that his mother was around, it was the fact that Peter was around his mother so much. He could easily see there was some sort of relationship between Catalina and Neal. The only thing he didn't know was what _kind_ of relationship it was. He tried to read the two of them as Peter set up her cot and explained some ground rules. Neal sighed hugely when he left the room allowing them to talk.

"Is it that stressful?" Neal glanced at her to see an extremely amused expression, "the biggest secret you have and it's in plain sight. I say that's probably the best place for it." She grabbed various clothes from her suit case and begun unpacking them.

"Yeah just not when Peter's around" Neal commented.

"Why's that?"

"He's really smart. He was the man who caught me, after all. Twice." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that so? I like him more already". She winked and he saw a devious light grow in her eyes.

"Taken."

"Damn it" his mother replied in mock frustration. "Es un chiste, hijo" she patted his knee.

"You probably shouldn't call me that around the office." She shook her head and started speaking in a sad voice but he cut her off knowing she was going to pull the mother routine again. "Please, tell me you're not directly involved in this?"

"Yes, if you haven't noticed" she gestured to the room which was now he sleeping quarters.

"That's not what I meant" he said seriously.

"My friend needed my help and I'm giving it" she replied with out looking at him. He gave her a questioning look and she continued. "His daughter, Shelby, got sick two years ago and needed medical attention but it was going to cost quite a lot of money. He asked for a loan from the Ozone Park Boys and now needs to pay them back. Why do you think he moved away from Queens? It surely wasn't to find new prospects in New York City."

"That's why he's been stealing jewelry, to try and pay them back" Neal supplied, putting the pieces together. She nodded gravely and sighed. "Don't worry" he patted her shoulder and started heading for the door when she spoke again.

"Please, be careful" he looked back at his mother and felt his heart swell in his chest. He ducked his head not knowing what to say and exited.

* * *

><p>Neal walked into work the next morning to find the office in a state similar to what the inside of a bee hive would look like. Peter was talking rapidly to Diana and ordering other probies around. He caught his eye and saw him motion Neal to come here.<p>

"What's going on?" Neal asked as he reached him.

"Another jewelry theft occurred about ten minutes ago and I think were going to catch him. You can stay here with Catalina since you guys apparently know each other" Peter looked at him triumphantly then stormed off to make more orders. Neal watched him go in disbelief then shook his head. Sometimes he got _way_ too excited about these cases. He headed up to where his mother was staying, concerned about her and her friend.

"Hey" he knocked on the door as she looked up. He immediately grew suspicious that he didn't see any worry etched into her features. He sat down next to her on the cot. She was holding a picture with a man and his daughter. The girl had the same brown, curly hair and bright brown eyes. They were both smiling happily in the picture. Neal found himself transfixed by the picture and was surprised when she spoke into the silence.

"They're going to catch him, aren't they?" her voice was soft.

"Yeah" he replied slowly, looking back at the picture.

"Good".

"Mm" he agreed noncommittally, "wait-what?" Neal glanced at her sharply. "I thought you were trying to help-"

"I am" he saw her raise her eyes to his and found not worry or concern but determination. "This is step one in my plan". Neal stared at his mother incredulously, wondering what the hell she was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Neal sat outside the interrogation room and watched as Peter questioned the witness. He was completely honest and admitted to stealing all the jewelry. He recognized him immediately, not only from his mother's picture, but because they'd met him two days ago. His name was Richard Smith, a pretty ordinary name and ordinarily he was a guy that had the same demeanor as his name. He recalled the conversation he had with his mother before Peter and team brought him in.

_"What do you mean, 'step one in your plan'?" he questioned. _

_"It's exactly what I mean" she continued to stare at him. "He called me a few weeks ago, begging me for help with his situation. I remembered you had been caught a few years ago, broke out before your sentence was up, and then was caught again." _

_"You keep tabs on me?" Neal said, surprised. _

_"Of course I do. Anyways, I dug a little and found you were working with the FBI and figured you would be able to help." _

_"You better not be trying to con the FBI right under their noses because they will find out and they will catch you." His mother began laughing at his accusations and shook her head. _

_"I'm not trying to con anyone hijo. I am merely asking the FBI to help Richard indirectly." She explained to him her plan and found that it was a pretty good one. She told him to start up some trouble, leave behind evidence, and then get caught. The FBI would most likely make a deal with him once he told them the truth and then get the Ozone Park Boys off his back. _

_"Why go through all of this trouble though?" He asked. "He could have gone straight the FBI in the beginning and gotten help that way". _

_"You don't understand, these guys are very hard for feds to catch. It's almost impossible and Richard doesn't have enough evidence against them because they do a lot of deals anonymously. If he took his story to the FBI, it would just be mere speculation. This way they have to deal with it because technically he is a criminal."_

_"There's a major flaw to your plan, though. The fact that he will most likely go to jail for this and probably lose custody of his daughter" Neal pointed out. _

_"I realize this, but I had to do it this way after his daughter was kidnapped. I was going to have him go the honest route but this way is faster and I don't want his little girl to be harmed. I know this plan seems unreasonable but it's the most affective way and things will occur a lot faster". _

_"And let me guess, you helped him with the robberies before this last one."_

_"Helped him? No hijo, I did it for him" she smiled similar to the way he did when he succeeded in conning someone. He shook his head and groaned. He knew he could never tell Peter any of this. _

Neal returned to the present and scoffed at how well her plan was really working. He let his expression become more serious as Peter walked out of the interrogation room. Peter had a file in one hand and blew out a long breath. He opened the file and looked at Neal.

"His name's Richard Smith. He did some business with the Ozone Park Boys two years back and is now paying the price for it. He told me that he stole the jewelry in order to get the money to pay them back and get the FBI's attention. He wants to make a deal." Neal reacted as if he didn't know anything.

"Of course he does. What deal does he want to make with the FBI?" he questioned in fake curiosity.

"If we help him get the mob off of his back, he will return the jewelry and accept what ever other punishments we have for him but honestly we won't have any because his record is clean besides this little jewelry theft. I don't know, this case doesn't feel right. There's more to this story that I don't know about" Peter was staring a hole into the floor. Neal knew he didn't liked to be messed with or tricked but he would just have to play along with his mother's plan as if he didn't know about it.

"It bothered me when we first met him" Neal supplied. He figured he would play along with any thoughts he had before his mother came into the picture and changed his way of thinking.

"What is it?" Peter studied him as Neal did the same with Richard.

"He doesn't seem like a criminal" Neal put his hands in his pockets and walked over to the entrance of the interrogation while staring inside. "He's such an ordinary guy, stealing from the rich, and plus his daughter has been taken as well. This reminds of the Luke Donovan case where we thought Katherine MacMillan was a jewel thief."

"You're thinking that maybe he's not the bad guy in all this" Peter finished up his thought.

"His daughter may be the key to finding our answers" Neal replied without tearing his gaze away. Peter nodded and re-entered the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we'll be holding the exchange outside in the entrance of this park and our agents will be out there in order to protect you if something goes wrong" Peter explained the next day as everyone squirmed uncomfortably in the van. Six people was definitely the full capacity of this thing, Neal thought as he glanced around. His eyes fell upon his mother and wondered why she was even here. Peter continued to address Richard since he would be the person making the exchange. The jist of it was they would hand over Jessica as Richard handed over the money. Neal remembered yesterday when Peter finally got Richard to confess about his daughter's illness and going to the mob in order to pay for medical expenses. He knew Peter had a soft spot for children and anyone who risked everything for their family.<p>

"Don't try anything because these men are dangerous. The New York mob has certainly been on the FBI's radar we've just never had any evidence to take them down" Richard nodded in understanding. Diana hooked him up with some wires and handed him the brief case filled with fifty thousand dollars. "Good luck" Peter patted him on the shoulder before he exited the van. They all waited for the exchange to commence as the camera switched to the scene of the location.

Richard walked into view and one other man in a dark, long coat plus a covering hat walked up to him. Everyone glanced at each other uncertainly at this mysterious man. They couldn't even run the man's picture into the face recognition database.

"Do you have the money?" a low voice spoke.

"Yes, do you have my daughter?" Richard's feed quivered.

"She is safe and sound, Mr. Smith" he replied with a slight quirk in his sarcastic smile. Our mystery guest raised his arm in the air and made an unidentified signal to whomever. A few moments later a black van rolled in and discarded a small passenger. The man walked over to her and grabbed her somewhat gently by the arm to stand in front of her father.

"Jessica" Richard breathed in relief. He made a movement as if to run over to his daughter when the man held up his hand to cease.

"The money" his cold voice rang out. Richard handed him the brief case as he shoved the girl over to him. The man set the brief case down, clicked it open, and sighed haughtily. He stood up in one swift moment and pulled out a silver gun. Richard put his daughter behind him and held up his hands in surrender. "It's not all here, Mr. Smith" he said menacingly. "I believe an execution is set in order" he threatened.

"Now, now caballeros. There is no need for violence" a lady's voice rang out. Neal could recognize that voice anywhere and felt a fury build up inside him as his mother stepped into the screen.

**Sorry it's a cliffy but I had to tease you a bit! I seriously struggled with this chapter for some reason. Lol at first Richard's name was going to be Jeremy but I felt that didn't suit his character. Anyways, I hope you liked it and more will come soon! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

"What is she doing?" Peter's angered voice was the first to ring out into the shocked silence. Neal tensed his whole body as soon as he saw his mother walk into the exchange. "Everybody in position, there's no way this is going down on my watch!" he yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Who are you?" the kidnapper spoke to Catalina as he lowered his gun. Neal didn't like this at all, he battled himself in his mind and worried at the risks that lay before him. The three people on the screen canceled all his doubts and he choose them. He slowly crept his way to the back of the van as he heard his mother on the live feed and outside simultaneously as he exited the van quietly.

"It doesn't matter who I am" Catalina told him, "the man gave you the money, now leave in peace".

"I'll be leaving him in pieces if I don't get my money" he pointed harshly at Richard. He raised his gun again, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Oh, well I don't think that would be a very good idea mi amigo" she smiled at him slyly. The man huffed impatiently, he was really getting tired of this woman flapping her gums.

"And why's that?" he asked curiously. She took a deliberate step towards the man without a trace of fear in her features and leaned in.

"I don't think you want to find out, now please leave" she said rather forcefully.

"Where is she going with this Neal-?" Peter looked around in the van and then sighed in frustration. "Damn it! Where the hell did he go?" Diana and Jones shrugged their shoulders in innocence. They all paused momentarily as Catalina Cruz leaned in further and whispered into the man's ear. He stiffened, backed away, pulled out his gun, made the same signal he did previously, and took a firm stance as all hell broke loose. The black van returned and four or five men in ski masks came out. "Agents, get in there now! Go! Go!" Peter yelled into the receiver and watched as Neal Caffrey darted across the scene to get to Catalina. Richard and Jessica also ran for cover as the gun fire exploded into the scene. Jones, Diana, and Peter made their way out of the van and into the chaos.

"How's that plan working out for you?" Neal asked as they hid behind a wall.

"Actually, it's going pretty well" she gasped for breath.

"Evidence of what exactly?" he winced.

"Esta bien?" she looked at him in concern and wondered if he had gotten hit. She saw that he was clutching at his left shoulder and watched as blood seeped through his fingers. Meanwhile, in the center of the entrance, agents arrested criminals as Peter looked around.

"Neal?" Peter called out. "Hey do you know where Caffrey went?" he asked a random agent walking by, he shook his head. Peter began to look around when he came upon a wall. He heard two voices and paused to listen.

"Shh" a woman's voice soothed. "You need to relax hijo."

"Ah, it hurts" Peter heard a male's voice that was extremely familiar. _Hijo_? Peter thought as he turned a corner. He came upon a scene he wasn't expecting to see. Catalina was crouched over a man that was obviously injured. She glanced up in response to the arrival of a new guest and revealed Neal.

"Agent Burke, please help him" she said rather desperately. Peter's eyes widened as he saw blood on the ground and dropped down next to her. "I think he got hit in the cross fire" she explained. Neal saw Peter and smiled.

"Peter" his smiled faltered when the pain of the wound made him wince.

"Diana we need an EMT down here" Peter spoke into his walkie talkie. Diana responded in confirmation. "You idiot" Peter scolded him. "What were you thinking getting in the middle of that? Both of you" he glanced at Catalina, receiving a slightly guilty face.

"Are Richard and Jessica alright?" Catalina asked him as she continued to press down on Neal's wound.

"Yeah, they're both fine" Peter remembered seeing them hugging each other in pure relief and happiness. Seeing scenes similar to that were what made him love his job.

"Can you-?" Catalina gestured to Neal. She moved out of the way to kneel near Neal's head as Peter took out of piece of cloth and tied it tightly around his arm. Neal hissed and winced in pain. Catalina stroked his face once and kissed his forehead. They smiled at each other, having a mother and son moment.

"I'm going to go see if they want some company" she explained. She got up with out another word, leaving Peter and Neal alone. Peter stared down at him in concern and watched as the cloth stained with red.

"Peter, I'll be fine" Neal half-smiled at him reassuringly.

"I know" Peter looked at him uncertainly, not knowing how to continue with his next words. Neal took noticed of this.

"What?"

"Hijo? Neal, I don't know a lot of Spanish but I know enough" Neal sighed audibly. "Is she your-?" Neal stared at him unsure of what to say when the paramedics came over. They hefted him into a gurney and hauled him away but Peter would get his answers from him sooner or later.

**I don't know if the next chapter will be the last one or not but it's going to be purely Neal and Peter! No slash or anything just them talking which is what I love! : ) hope you enjoyed **


	7. Chapter 7

Neal sat at his kitchen table in his apartment sipping on a glass of wine when a knock at the door interrupted him. He walked over and probably already knew who it was. He hadn't spend more than a day in the hospital but Peter was dying to question him to death. He opened the door and wordlessly invited the agent in. Neal took his seat at the kitchen table as did Peter with his keg of beer.

"So." Peter began, pulling out one of the beers out of the package. "Catalina Cruz." Neal glanced up at him to see a slight smirk on Peter's face. He really didn't want to have this conversation with him or anyone for that matter. "Who is she?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question" Neal took a sip of his wine and leaned back in his chair.

"Is she-?"

"My mother?" Neal cut in. "Yes, she is" he set his glass on the table, looking Peter square in the eye. He saw him take a deep breath in and couldn't help but notice the small hint of satisfaction in his features.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter said, exasperated.

"I don't like to talk about my past" Neal replied.

"You look a lot like her, you know that" he complimented.

"Yeah, I know" Neal stared at the table. "Is that it?"

"Neal."

"Peter, I'm not going to sit here as you go through a whole keg of beer and tell you my whole life story okay? I don't remember ever asking you that."

"Yeah, but you can easily access my entire life in a file. You on the other hand, have this huge gap before your eighteenth birthday. Hell, there are some things I don't even know about you even after that. I know you Neal, as the conman extraordinaire but I know nothing about who you are or who you were."

"That's not enough?" Neal looked at him. "I said I trusted you, Peter. More than Kate or Mozzie and that's says a lot."

"I know. I'm just curious" Peter replied seriously.

"As Agent Peter Burke or just Peter?" Neal eyed him questioningly.

"Just Peter, your friend." Neal searched him for a while and then sighed.

"Alright, alright but I'm not giving you any information such as where I was born or what school's I went to" he pointed to Peter, emphasizing this. Peter held his hands up in surrender. "You already know how my father was as a person and my mom was almost similar in nature." Peter's eyes squinted in confusion.

"How's that?"

"Her grandfather was a con man but a simple one. He didn't do extravagant stings or anything like that but he did teach my mother a thing or to. I remember asking her how her and my father met and she said it was actually because of a con that she was pulling when she was young. He caught her but she wasn't punished badly because she was technically still a minor. After that they started dating and then soon got married" Neal smiled a little at that.

"How do you know this when she wouldn't tell you the truth about your father?" Peter asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"The little white lie I told you the first time you asked me about my dad was something she told me when I was a kid, Peter. I figured out about my dad a little before I left home and she told me about herself as well when I asked her."

"How come you left home?" Peter said quietly. Neal saw his expression and snorted a bit.

"Peter, I may be a con man now but I didn't leave home under bad circumstances. I grew up so I moved out, simple as that." Neal reassured him.

"Did you go to college?" Peter looked at him curiously.

"Do I look like I went to college?" Neal asked skeptically.

"You're smarter than some of the Harvard rookies we have in the office" Peter pointed out.

"Well, my mother taught me a thing or two. She's a smart woman but she can be a little reckless..." Neal trailed off remembering the events of the past few days. She had visited him in the hospital and he could see she was much happier now that her friend was safe.

"I think you're wrong about something" Peter started. Neal's glance snapped up to his eyes pulling him out of his trance and waited for him to continue."I don't think you're your father's son, I think you're your mother's son Neal" Peter smirked. Neal rolled his eyes. "I'm serious" Peter stared at him. A silence came over them as they took in what was being said at this moment. A soft knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Neal went to the door and was surprised to find his mother there.

"Hey" Neal said quietly as he smiled at her. He really was glad to see her, it was just hard.

"Hi, hijo" he opened the door and saw she froze when she saw Peter."Agent Burke, I was just returning-"

"He knows" Neal interrupted the stupid excuse she was about to make up.

"He knows?" she looked at him in surrpise. Neal nodded and she sighed. He guided her towards the table and stood in front of Peter. "Peter, this is my mom. Catalina, this is my partner, Peter" he shook her hand as she smiled at him. It was almost scary how alike Neal and his mother were.

"It's nice to meet you" Peter said.

"Y tu" she replied. Peter guess that meant you too. The tension dissipated in the air and disappeared.

"Thank goodness, that was tiring"she spoke into the silence. Peter watched them in amusement as Neal scowled at her. It was almost strange watching Neal in a normal mother and son squabble.

"Tiring? You have no idea" Neal rolled his eyes.

"I knew it"she said hurt,"you're ashamed of your own madre" Catalina dramatically used her mother voice.

"Mom" Neal groaned,pinching the bridge of his nose. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Es un chiste, hijo" she pulled him into hug. She let go and handed him a slip of paper. "Here's my number, it was nice seeing you again Peter" with that she left. She was like a tornado; she came in full force leaving a wreakage behind and then left with out a trace. Peter looked at Neal as he stared at the door his mother just exited out of.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Peter asked quietly. Neal turned around, blinked, and then sighed.

"Not since I left home" he gazed at the floor. Peter didn't know what to say to that. He saw his parents and El's parents regularly at holidays. He couldn't imagine being totally cut off from his family for that many years. Family was too important. With that thought Peter remembered something.

"I'll let it go this time" Peter swigged his beer. Neal stared at him in confusion. "The fact that she lied to a federal agent about being a witness. Oh, and a whole lot of other things. I doubt that Richard Smith pulled off all those other jewelry heists and schemed the FBI into helping him all by himself." Neal stiffened.

"How did you-?" Neal started.

"Neal, if you too are related I can only guess." Neal gave in and shrugged in a 'yeah-I-guess-you're-right' sort of way."Well, I guess I should be going. El probably has dinner on the table." Peter patted his shoulder and retracted his hand when he saw Neal wince. "Sorry, sorry" Neal held up his hand. Peter walked to the door, pausing before he opened. "Thanks, Neal."

"Thank you, Peter" Neal responded. The agent left, the mother was gone, and the conman never felt more at home. All was right.

**The End! : ) I hope you enjoyed! I'm kind of sad it's over but at the same time I'm relieved. This fanfic was the hardest for me to write. It probably wasn't my best work but hey, you gotta start somewhere I guess!**


End file.
